The Money Detectives
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Sam and Cat find themselves in a rut when they face a serious case of identity theft. Rated M for bad language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam was using the internet on Cat's tablet while looking at the window

Cat walks into the room and said, "Sam, they are selling lemonade, I need our credit card"

Sam felt confused and asked, "Since when do lemonade stands accept credit cards?"

Cat told her in a supercilious manner, "This one ironically does"

Sam pointed to the drawer and said, "The plastic is in there"

Cat walked to the drawer and asked in frustration, "Why don't you ever get your own tablet instead of using mine?"

Sam felt confused and asked, "What's the difference?" before asking, "Why is it showing me a targeted ad about..."

Cat cut her off by screaming, "Shut your mouth, it's for personal usage!" as she snatched the tablet from her roommate

~5 minutes later~

Cat came back in the house while drinking her lemonade before spitting it out and saying, "What the heck, this tastes like it came out of a horse!"

Sam walked into the kitchen and commented, "Well that's a waste of money"

Cat looked at the check book and asked her in a concerned tone, "When are our monthly bills due?"

Sam stared at the wall calendar and answered, "This Friday but we have enough money"

Cat walked to the bar and said, "Just a reminder that we have to babysit Kim in an hour"

Sam looked around the kitchen for a glass and said, "Good thing she is now well behaved after that Fresco Doll incident"

~90 minutes later~

Kim was sitting on the sofa while Cat was helping her study for a History test

Cat was revising with Kim by asking, "Kim, where is the White House located?"

Kim remembered the answer and replied, "Washington D.C"

Sam joined the conversation by saying, "That sounds pretty easy"

Kim attempted a comeback by asking her, "Sam, who was our first president?"

Sam felt confused and blabbered, "Drake Parker?"

~1 hour later~

Kim exit the house and was stopped by Ellie

Ellie stopped her by asking, "Is the job done?"

Kim took something out of her pocket and said, "I really want to stop doing this" as she gave Ellie the item

Ellie took the item and replied in frustration, "I also want to stop doing this"

Kim started to walk away and said, "We will get in trouble if anyone finds out"

Ellie started to walk and said, "It's that time of the day"

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~6 hours later~

Cat was checking their bank account online on her tablet

Sam got up the sofa and asked her, "Why are you checking our bank account?"

Cat stared at her and said, "I just wanted to make sure we are financially stable" as she logged in

Sam felt relaxed and replied, "Relax, we have till Friday" as she took a sip of her soda

Cat screamed in horror, "What the heck!" as she dropped her glass of water on the ground: smashing it into pieces

Sam felt confused and asked, "What, did you get banned from another Bibble store?"

Cat pointed the screen to Sam and said, "Our bank account is empty!"

Sam tried to defend herself and asked, "Are you sure you didn't spend it online?"

Cat felt offened and rebutted, "How can I be sure you didn't spend all our money on meatballs like last time?"

~5 minutes later~

Cat was searching for account history on her tablet when she saw something suspicious

Sam walked to her and asked, "Did you find anything?"

Cat pointed to the screen and said, "I see an unidentified log in to our online shopping account"

Sam asked her in a concerned voice, "Can you trace the IP address?"

Cat looked at the IP address and said, "I think I can look it up" as she started to type

~1 minute later~

Cat found a match and said, "It's in factory that looks so old it looks abandoned"

Sam took her helmet and said, "Let's go already!"

Cat put her tablet in a bag and said, "Wait, I'm coming!" as she took her red helmet

~1 hour later~

Cat pointed to the abandoned factory and commented, "The lights are on"

Sam looked at the window and said, "I think they are working right now"

~10 minutes later~

Sam opened the heavy door and signaled Cat to follow her

Cat went inside but was shocked by what she saw

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam ran towards two girls tied to a chair and screamed in concern, "Kim and Ellie, what the hell are you doing here?"

Kim tried to reply but couldn't as her mouth was covered by a cloth

Cat ran and tried to untie Kim's hands from a pair of musty belts but was unsuccessful

Sam bent down and ironically asked her in a calm manner, "Ok sweetie, what are you and that thing doing here?" as she removed the cloth covering her mouth

Kim suddenly started to take breaths in rapid successions before saying, "We were tied up here"

Cat stared at her in an obvious manner and commented, "No crap, Sherlock"

Kim was trembling with fear as she answered her question, "That sick bastard who tied us up was wearing a black mask"

Cat asked her in a sympathetic tone, "Did you get in any trouble with them?"

Kim trembled with fear as she answered

~5 days ago~

Ellie was walking down the sidewalk when she spotted the 9 year old and chanted, "Kim, wait for me"

Kim noticed her happy face and asked curiously, "You look really happy today?"

Ellie looked at her and commented back, "Everyone's happy when you get a 3 day weekend from school"

Kim wondered curiously and asked her, "Where are you going?" as she noticed her purse hanging from her shoulder

Ellie stared at her and said, "I'm going shopping" as she continued walking forward

Kim stared at her and asked her, "Why do you have a crowbar?" as she noticed a piece of metal peeking out of her bag

Ellie tried to hide it and answered back, "I am going to a sale that is in 2 hours"

Kim still felt confused and commented, "That still doesn't answer my question"

Ellie took out her crowbar and explained to her, "The store opens in 2 hours and when that happens, the store will flood with customers"

Kim felt scared and asked her in a mature voice, "Are you going to beat up the crowd with that crowbar so that you get in the front of the line?"

Ellie playfully slapped her on the head and answered, "No, I'm going to hide in the neighboring abandoned factory so that I'm the first customer at the sale"

Kim was still confused and asked her, "Let me guess, you are going to beat up the security guards at the factory?"

Ellie felt frustrated and answered her, "There are no guards in an abandoned factory. I'll open the door with my crowbar"

Kim felt a sense of disappointment and commented, "That is a really stupid idea" before ironically asking, "Can I join you?"

Ellie patted her on the back and answered, "Sure, you knucklehead" as she playfully messed up her hair

~1 hour later~

Kim stood behind the door as Ellie started to smash open the metal door

Ellie kept brandishing her crowbar towards the metal door while chanting, "This is as strong as hell!" till she gave it a big dent

Kim took the crowbar and began to brandish the crowbar in rapid successes before the door hinge fell off

Ellie examined the little girl in shock and commented, "You honestly have skill" as Kim walked towards the busted door

Kim looked around and ironically commented, "This abandoned factory looks so...um...abandoned" as she examined the rusty pipes

~10 minutes later~

Kim felt inpatient and asked her, "How much time is left till your sale?" as her watch ran out of battery

Ellie stared at her watch and answered back, "50 more minutes"

Kim suddenly froze in fear when she heard the back door open and a man screamed, "What the hell are you two doing here?"

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kim and Ellie walked backwards in fear as the man ordered, "Get your asses here right now!"

Kim whispered to Ellie, "I thought you said this place was closed down"

Ellie told her in fear, "It looked shut down" as everything fit into place for her

Another man from behind tackled both the girls to the ground with a tazer

The first man approached the girl and hit them with a wooden chair

Kim couldn't maintain consciousness due to the pain and eventually passed out

~5 minutes later~

Ellie remained unconscious till she started to suffocate

Ellie woke up and found herself tied up to a chair

Kim couldn't scream for help as her mouth was barricaded by a piece of tape

The man walked around them and yelled, "Now that you crack heads have discovered our hide out, you will be punished!"

Ellie tried to scream but couldn't until the piece of tape was ripped off her and Kim's face

Ellie screamed in pain before asking in fear, "What are going to do to us?

The man held a metal pipe and answered, "Me and my pal here are going to beat the hell out of you till you can't even stand on your own feet!"

Kim immediately disagreed and screamed in agony, "Hell no!" before she got hit in the head with a baseball bat

Ellie screamed with a tone of revenge, "Leave her alone, you sick bastard!" as she tried to untie herself from the chair

The man walked up to her and said, "I think we can find a way around this" as he cracked his huge knuckles

Kim stared at him in confusion and asked, "What do you mean by that?" as she shook in fear

Another man walked behind them and answered, "You will have to work with us with no benefit"

The man took his walking stick and said, "You two will help us empty bank accounts or we will kill you!"

Kim disagreed and asked sarcastically, "Why don't you two losers just go get a job?" before getting kicked in the stomach

~Present~

Sam untied Kim and Ellie from their chairs

Cat looked at them and asked, "What happened after that?"

Ellie stared at her and said, "Every day, we were forced to steal money against our will!" as she felt like crying

Sam felt confused and asked, "Why are you here today?"

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~7 hours ago~

Kim exit Sam and Cat's but was stopped by Ellie

Ellie stopped her by asking, "Is the job done?"

Kim took a credit card out of her pocket and said, "I really want to stop doing this" as she gave it to Ellie

Ellie took the credit card and replied in frustration, "I also want to stop doing this" as she put it in her pocket

Kim started to walk away and said, "We will get in trouble if anyone finds out" as she felt scared

Ellie started to walk and said, "It's that time of the day" as they walked to the factory

~3 hours later, In the factory~

The man walked up to the girls' and asked, "Did you get the money?"

Ellie held a baseball bat and yelled, "We quit your ******* business!" as she tried to swing her bat at him

The man snatched the bat but got tackled by Kim

Ellie took back the baseball bat and hit him in the head, causing his mask to break off

Kim stared in shock and yelled, "I can't believe you would do such things!" as she examined his face scrupulously

Another man tackled Kim and Ellie and threw them on a chair

Kim and Ellie immediately tried to get up but found their pants stuck to the chair with super glue

Kim tried to move and asked in a loud voice, "What the hell do you have against Sam and Cat?"

The man put his mask on and answered with a tone of fear, "I want revenge from them so that they feel my pain!"

Ellie tried to bite off the belt that tied her arms and screamed, "You deserved whatever they did to you!"

The man took a baseball cap and brandished it towards Ellie's elbow

Ellie screamed in pain as her elbow quickly swelled up and felt broken

The man barricaded their mouths with a rag cloth and walked out the door

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Present~

Cat examined Ellie's arm and said, "It does appears to be broken"

Ellie felt pain and said, "He swore that he would get revenge on you"

Sam stared at her and asked in agony, "How did he empty our bank account if you had our credit card?"

Kim replied, "After he stuck our butts to these chairs, he snatched it out of Ellie's pocket"

Cat stared at them and said, "You should had told us"

Ellie started to cry and said, "We were scared that you would kill us"

Sam stared at them and ironically said, "We would never beat you up"

Cat tried to lift Ellie off the chair but failed and said, "This super glue is really strong"

Sam joined Cat and tried to pull her off the chair before hearing the ripping of fabric

Ellie quickly fell on the ground before covering her backside with her fixed arm

Kim also got pulled off the chair but instead the wood from the chair got stuck to her rear end

Sam and Cat looked at Ellie covering her exposed butt till Cat asked, "Who was wearing the mysterious mask?"

Ellie stared at them and answered, "We don't know his name but we can recall his face"

Cat picked them up and said, "I think we can do that at our house, Goomer used to be a sketch artist for the California police, he then became a doctor, then a fighter"

Ellie held her broken arm in pain and asked, "Can one of you drive me to the hospital?"

Cat scanned the factory and found some skinny jeans for the both of them

~3 hours later~

Cat and Kim were waiting for Sam and Ellie at Cat's home before they saw Sam driving her motorcycle towards their house

Sam opened the door and walked in followed by Ellie with an arm cast for her broken arm

Ellie stared at them and asked, "Where is Goomer?"

~1 hour later~

Goomer arrived and asked in a mature manner, "How may I help you young ladies?" as he took an artist sketchbook out of his truck

Sam explained to him, "Goomer, these are Kim and Ellie, they will describe a face to you that you will draw"

Goomer walked towards the kitchen stool and said, "Aye Aye, captain!"

~1 hour later~

Goomer finished drawing and said, "I'm finally done!" as he showed Sam and Cat the drawing

Sam and Cat gasped in horror

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Goomer asked them in confusion, "Who is he?" as he examined the face

Sam felt angry and said, "That my friends, is Nevel Pappermen!"

Cat gasped and asked her, "Is he the one who made that website called Nevelocity?"

Sam shook her head in agreement and said, "I crossed paths with him 5 years ago when he repeatedly attempted to make out with Carly"

Kim and Ellie signed in disgust

Cat felt disgusted and said, "We should teach that douchebag a lesson and get our money back!" as she cracked her neck

Sam picked up a baseball bat and said, "I specialize in torturing people"

~1 hour later~

Sam was done explaining the plan when Cat asked, "How will we do this if Seattle is hours away?"

Sam answered her question, "My long distance boyfriend Freddie can do that for us" as she dialed on her phone

~10 minutes later~

Freddie said, "Ok, I'll start ASAP" before he hung up

~10 hours later~

Nevel was back home and walked to his personal studio when he was shocked

Nevel screamed in horror, "Who could had done such as a thing?" as he examined the destroyed studio

He later shrugged it off and said, "No big deal, I can just steal more money from Sam and her idiot roommate" as he giggled

A person from behind suddenly ordered, "Put your hands above your head!" as he pointed a gun to his head

Nevel turned around with his hands up and asked in fear, "Who are you?"

The person said in a firm voice, "I'm a police officer, You are accused of identity theft which can lead to a maximum of 30 years in federal prison!"

Nevel asked in a cocky tone, "What proof do you have?"

The officer took out a camcorder and said, "I videotaped everything you said" before saying, "Two girls called us and told us the location of your set, I am now prohibited my daughter from watching your web show!"

Nevel felt scared and asked, "Is there another way?"

The officer thought and replied, "You can pay the girls back their $12,500 as well as other people involved"

Nevel finally agreed to pay back their money

Freddie stood outside the house and said as if he was an army officer, "The egg is boiled, I repeat, the egg is boiled" into his phone

~L.A~

Cat screamed in excitement, "It worked!" as she started to hop around the room

Sam gave Cat a high five: Ellie gave Kim a high five with her fixed arm

~30 minutes later~

Sam was searching the internet on Cat's tablet when she said, "Since all of Nevel's fans found out, they signed a petition which cause Nevelocity to be taken down for good"

Cat stared at her in excitement and said, "That's good" before asking her, "Why are you on my tablet?"

Kim stared at the tablet and said, "There's no difference except for a targeted ad about..."

Cat screamed with an angry tone, "Shut up, you're too young for it!" as she felt embarrassed

Sam took her phone and said, "I'm going to tell Carly about this, she will be so happy!" as she opened her e-mail account

Cat down on the couch and said, "I guess Sam and I learned to keep our identity safe"

Ellie stared at her and said, "I think you are actually right for the first time"

Cat got mad at her and said, "I am a very intelligent girl!"

Kim thought and asked her, "Name the main ingredient in Bibble"

Cat was confused and said, "Raisins?"

Ellie felt superior and answered, "Popcorn"

Cat fell on the couch in embarrassment

THE END


End file.
